Son of Captains
by Jordan Madz
Summary: Seconds before Captain Capsize's untimely death something very different happens and her life is spared. The story has changed and life goes on, debts unpaid and villians still at large. Many years later the problems of before start to plague them again, and something must be done. It's up to the children of the Mianite crew to fix what went wrong long ago. (A Mianite AU)
1. Prolouge

I could see their surprise as I made myself visible from behind Furia. Flashing a cheeky grin at them, I readied my sword. It was a perfect plan, even if I hadn't let them in on it. Or well, it would have been the perfect plan, had I been more careful. Furia didn't miss the change of emotion on their faces and the fact that their eyes were focused on a point just behind him rather than on him.

The demon rounded on me whilst I was still looking at my friends in triumph over my sneaking skills, and I couldn't react fast enough. I tried to move to the side, but I had been too close to him. A strong arm gripped my hands, pinning them behind my back, while the other brandished a sword at my neck. There was nothing I could do at this point, if I struggled I would surely end up slitting my own throat.

"Let her go!"

"Capsize!"

My brother and Sparklez let out cries of outrage, stepping forward simultaneously. My heart was beating so loudly that I could barely hear what was going on around me. Everything seemed to go by so slow, seconds dragged on into minutes as I locked eyes with Sparklez. He was desperate and I could already see his eyes begin to shine as water flooded to them. I wanted to tell him not to cry, to be able to grin and insist that I would save myself like I always did, but I could see no way out of this.

"Furia, face us like a man, not a coward! Free her and fight ME!"

My brother was yelling and the beast that held me shifted to face him, Sparklez had disappeared from my range of vision. _What's the use?_ I wanted to tell him, any foe who was willing to take someone captive in the first place wouldn't be honorable enough to set them free for a fair fight.

 _POP, THUD!_

Something small flew inches from my face and before I knew it I had been tossed aside. I heard a loud clattering sound and Furia's blade slid to a stop about three feet from me. My head still spun from hitting the ground, but I managed to take in the scene playing out before me. Sparklez must have taken advantage of Furia's momentary lapse in attention and thrown an enderpearl, which deposited him near enough to knock Furia's sword away.

I found that suddenly my limbs felt heavy and I lacked the will to stand and help them fight off this demon. _Why am I so tired all of the sudden?_ The desperate thought flashed through my mind.

"Are you okay, Cappy?"

Sparklez was offering me his hand, face awash with worry.

"Of course, a Captain wouldn't go down that easy!" I took his hand and managed to stand up.

He had seen right through my bluff, though, and remained looking at me with anxiety written all over him. I gave him a reassuring smile, but he still didn't believe me. The stiffness of my movements must've betrayed me. Before we could share any other words a desperate cry rose up from Redbeard.

"Watch out!"

We turned and saw, too late, that Furia had recovered his sword and lunging for me with hate in his eyes. Time seemed to slow to a stop as we struggled to move quickly enough. I took a couple of startled steps back, but there was no way I could move far enough or fast enough to avoid the hungry blade. I could see my own face reflected in the shining metal as it swung ever closer and I quickly shut my eyes, I didn't want to watch as the blade tore across my body.

The scuff of shoes on Netherbrick and the fact that I still remained in one piece alerted me to the fact that something serious had just happened in the moments I had been blind. Creasing open one eye to observe, I felt dread creep through my already weary limbs. I couldn't see the reason why everyone had gasped and then gone silent, because Sparklez was in front of me now, blocking my view. What had stopped Furia's onslaught?

The first thing I noticed was the blood pooling around his feet, and that's when he tumbled backwards into my arms. I struggled to hold up his sudden weight and quickly ducked down onto my knees to cradle him to me. I hadn't even seen the wound yet, but some voice in the back of my mind whispered that this was the end. There was no way anyone could lose that startling amount of blood and survive. Swallowing was suddenly difficult and I became aware of the fact that tears were cascading down my cheeks. I hadn't even realized I was crying, I was too shocked.

His shirt was stained with so much red that it was hard to believe it had ever been crisp and white. Furia had slashed him mercilessly, the single blow ranging from the upper part of his neck diagonally across to his hip on the opposite side. Blood covered everything around us, dripping onto the ground and sticking to my hands and clothes. His face was a mask of agony, but he didn't make a sound. Instead his blue eyes shook slightly as they locked with mine, like he wanted the image of my face to be the last thing he saw.

"Jardon..." I didn't know what to say.

One of his hands reached for mine weakly, his lips trembling. He was trying to say something, but blood only bubbled in place of the words; The wound had damaged his throat beyond repair. His life-force was ebbing out quickly, his breaths becoming quicker and shallower. I became blind to the events around me, unaware of Jericho screaming bloody murder once he got out of that pit, indifferent of Syndicate staring horrorstruck in front of us, oblivious to Furia's end at my brothers hands.

Everything around me dimmed to a dull roar, until the only thing I could register was the scent and feeling of Sparklez's blood all around me. I felt his heartbeat stutter and I panicked as I realized that my husband would be gone forever in matter of seconds. My voice didn't seem to work either, so instead I pressed my lips against his fiercely, in a desperate attempt to convey everything that I wanted to to him in our last seconds. I pulled away when I felt his breath finally give out once and for all, blood staining the corner of my lips and my cheeks and tears cutting paths through the red.

For several minutes I stared down at his motionless face, dumbstruck with shock. Someone was hugging my shoulders and trying to comfort me, but I was to stunned to make out what they were saying or even who it was. The faces around me suddenly seemed odd and unfamiliar, they only one I wanted to recognize would never look back at me again. He had saved my life, jumping in front of the death blow aimed at me.

"This all be my fault."

The broken whisper didn't even sound like it came from my lips. I could hear faint protests ring out from around me, but I couldn't be swayed. I had rushed in with a plan only I knew, and now the man I loved had paid the ultimate price for my mistake. _My mistake._ At some point or another someone pulled me to my feet and guided me back to the portal. We traveled back across the mainland, but when we reached the destination they were guiding me to, I finally broke down.

They had led me to Sparklez's house. The house he had talked about me moving into soon. He had a room and everything prepared. It was the final straw and I sunk to the ground, vicious sobs racking my body. My brother kneeled beside me and hugged me to him, it was a comforting motion but it wasn't enough to silence the gurgling sobs and screams that tumbled out of my mouth.

That night I refused to leave his house, curling up in his bed. Sleep wouldn't come to me, despite the aching of my puffy, red eyes. All I wanted was to lose myself in sleep, where I could see him once more. My hands gripped the sheets so viciously that my knuckles turned white, but not even that effort could stop the choking noises that continued to plague me. The room that had once been his vault, a place for no one but him, became a mourning place. None of us was willing to be alone tonight, so instead we banded together in grief.

"Ye have to tell them."

The soft whisper barely registered with my broken mind and I lifted my head slightly, greeted by the sight of my brother sitting on the end of the bed. Redbeard and Firefoxx were both perched at the end of the bed, like worried, mother hens. Their sympathetic eyes only brought on another round of sobs. Jericho sat up against the wall with his head tilted back, staring at the roof with blank eyes. Even Syndicate seemed too broken to function properly, he was going through Sparklez chests, a constant stream of words falling from his lips; "H-he got these enderpearls from me last Purge... an-and I gave him this diamond after loosing a bet..."

But things stuttered into silence when Redbeard spoke to me, like they knew that something serious was about to go down. At first I just buried my head in the covers again, trying to pretend like I couldn't remember what my brother wanted me to say. I did remember, though, and the knowledge that he wanted me to share was almost to much for me. If I could have, I would have died right then and there, so that I would never have to tell them. The news I had to share had left my stomach in knots this morning, for a different reason than it did now. This morning, this news had signified the next chapter in my life...a chapter I had intended to write with Sparklez by my side.

Everyone's attention was fixed on me now; Redbeard with an expression sad enough to break anyone's heart, and the rest with confusion as they tried to guess what could possibly cause me more pain than losing my husband. I took a deep breath, but when I spoke I wasn't aiming my confession at the people in the room with me; I was speaking to the heavens above. It was the one statement I had been too cowardly to admit while he was alive.

"I be pregnant."

 _AN: Hey guys, it's been a long time since I posted anything and I've been sitting on this story for awhile. It's not finished, but I figured I'd slowly upload what I have and then put it on a (hopefully) tiny hiatus until I have the motive to work on it again. This doesn't exactly follow canon, it's probably 3-4 months past the time of Capsize's death in canon...and ya know...Sparklez dies instead, she's gonna have a kid, blah blah blah. Just some minor differences xD_

 _(small p.s. I haven't personally watched anything past Season 1, so this will play out as if the 2nd season didn't happen)_


	2. Chapter 2

The air above Jerry's Tree 2.0 was always so crisp and clear. The young boy perched among the upper branches of the huge monument took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling like he could take off and soar through the sky at any moment. He could even imagine the feeling of dipping through clouds, enjoying a bird's eye view of the island he called home. The images were so tantalizing that he leaned forward despite himself, wishing that he _could_ let himself fall from the branch, swooping up through the sunny air. He could practically feel the wind blowing through his short, brown hair, sending it streaming every which way.

"Jerrad! Jerrad, where are ye?!"

He blinked opened his dually colored eyes once again, a loud voice bringing him crashing back down to reality. They boy didn't move for a long time, trying desperately to cling to that sensation of freedom, but soon it ebbed away completely. Having no excuse to stay up there any longer, he sighed and began the careful descent back to his house and the voice coming from within. The sound was rough and accented, but not as quiet as his mothers voice; It must be his uncle calling him. Jerrad would no doubt be in trouble for his actions, sneaking away without telling anyone. Although "being in trouble" wasn't really something he had to worry about, and that sort of bothered him. The other kids on the island complained about being scolded or grounded, but Jerrad wished that he was treated the same as them. Instead, if he did anything wrong, all he got was a slap on the wrist and a warning not to do it again.

For this reason, the boy was honestly tempted to stay up in the tree longer and ignore the voice calling for him. _What would they do if I completely refused to come down?_ He thought with a half-smile, trying to imagine Redbeard being truly angry at him. Instead he carefully shifted his way along the branches and back to the platform, climbing over the railing easily. There would be even more scolding if they realized he was abandoning the safety of platform and climbing among the actual tree.

Taking a purposefully long time, he ambled down the stairs as the calls continued to sound with growing impatience. A steady squishing noise great him as he passed by another floor and another prickle of guilt crept through him.

"Another time, Jerry, I promise. Maybe I'll take you exploring tomorrow." He said, putting his hand up to the bars that caged his namesake.

The slime hopped a couple times, in a playful sort of way and Jerrad smiled. He had been ignoring his dear pet lately in favor of his own quiet brooding, and it wasn't fair to keep the poor thing cooped up for so long. _I'll make it up to him later,_ he stated mentally. Redbeard's voice was edged with frustration now, closer than he would have expected too. Realizing that his uncle was probably coming to look for him, Jerrad began to rush down the last few flights of stairs.

"Why didn't you take the elevators?" He was greeted with a harsh tone and he flinched slightly.

"I-I didn't think about it and by the time I did I was halfway down. The stairs are better exercise anyway." Jerrad insisted, trying to play it off cooly.

"Ye've worried yer mother sick, leaving those pillows in the bed. She thought ye musta been sick to stay in bed so long, only to find out that ye had sneaked away!" Redbeard continued, grabbing Jerrad by the ear.

The boy found that he suddenly couldn't meet his uncle's gaze, an awful feeling rolling in the pit of his stomach. His mother and uncle did everything they could for him and cared about him so much, and how did he repay them? By making their lives more difficult and worrying them.

"I'm sorry Uncle Redbeard, I didn't mean to upset her I just wanted to get some fresh air before you guys woke up."

His uncle just let out a grunt in response, but Jerrad could see that he had visibly lightened. Still ushering him along towards the house, he spotted his mother standing in the doorway with mixed emotions playing on her face. It was plain to see that she was relieved that Jerrad hadn't gone far after all, but she was also furious at being tricked by her son.

Before she could say anything to them, Redbeard lifted a hand, "I've already spoken to him."

"I'm sorry, mom." Jerrad put in quietly, earning a light cuff over the ear from her.

Capsize didn't say a word, just shaking her head as she went back inside. He looked up at Redbeard hesitantly, wondering if he would be forced to stay inside for the rest of the day. The weather was nice and that meant that the other children would no doubt be by soon to collect him. With an exaggerated sigh Redbeard motioned for him to go ahead and go, muttering that they could discuss this more when he came home. Jerrad walked away somberly at first, trying to make it seem like the little bit of talking had sunk in, until he ducked out of view and then went sprinting in the direction of Jericho and Firefoxx's home.

"Jerrad!" A happy voice called out before he had even made it halfway there.

The boy stopped and glanced around in confusion, having not seen anyone near him. Suddenly the sound of something sloshing nearby made him spin around, and within another couple of seconds his friend came into view.

"Hey, Sadie! Did your parents let you make some potions finally?" He grinned, holding a fist out.

"Nah, they left the vault open a bit longer than usual and I managed to sneak in." She answered slyly, bumping her fist to his.

More noise rang out and the two of them turned to see two more figures closing in on them. Syndicate's son, Finlay, was leading his little sister along with him for once and tiny Sam stared around with wide eyes. Their father was fiercely protective of the two of them, especially his young daughter, so this must be one of the first times Sam had been able to explore the island without her father.

"Are you babysitting today, Fin?" Sadie called out.

"Yea-"

"I'm not a baby!" Sam huffed angrily, glaring around at the older children.

"Of course not, you're just a little short. You'll be out exploring with us in no time." Her brother insisted quickly, obviously scared of having to calm down a temper tantrum.

Sadie and Jerrad exchanged a glance, clearly not all to fond of the thought of bringing a younger kid along, but eventually they shrugged. They could put up with her for a day at least.

"What are we going to do today?" Jerrad asked, looking around as he did. "Did we ever finish exploring the strip mines?"

"Dad would kill me if he found out we took Sam down through those tunnels! We can do that another day." Finlay sighed slightly.

Sadie remained thoughtful and quiet for a minute and then smiled, "How about we go through the Priest's house? He's got a dog, ya know."

Sam clapped at the last part, calling out the word dog gleefully a couple of times. The boys knew what she really wanted to do though; find out the combination to the vault hidden inside the building. All three of them had begged for stories of the Purges from their parents youth, the idea of sneaking into others homes and vaults sounding like one of the greatest adventures their boring island could hold. The adults had given up on the violent practice long ago, when their children were born, but the kids had kept the memories alive. The priest's vault seemed like the most promising to break into, since their own houses had been messed with for years already. Sadie wanted an excuse to get near the vault.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Finlay shrugged nonchalantly.

"The rest of the house is pretty cool too." Jerrad agreed.

They weren't about to let Sam in on their sneaky plan, since she still didn't know much about the Purges, so they acted like they didn't care either way. Jerrad let the two siblings take the lead, followed by Sadie and then padded after slowly. No doubt they would be in trouble if their parents found out about them trying to break into the Priest's vault, but Sadie was good at sneaking around. Finlay would be let off easy if he kept Sam around, and Jerrad would never truly get in trouble for anything. A confident smirk crossed the boy's face; Today was going to be fun.

 _AN: Another pre-written chapter, please let me know if there are any spelling/grammar errors and I'll fix them!_


End file.
